PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Protocol Review and Monitoring System (PRMS) of the Tisch Cancer Institute (TCI) oversees all cancer related clinical research conducted at the Mount Sinai Health System (MSHS). The major goal of the PRMS is to assure adequate internal oversight of the scientific aspects of cancer-related research by providing a rigorous initial scientific review and performing ongoing monitoring for scientific progress and accrual onto active cancer protocols. Protocol review is comprised of three components: Biostatistics Design Workshop, Disease Focus Groups, and the Protocol Review and Monitoring Committee (PRMC). Only the PRMC has the authority to open protocols that meet the scientific merit and priorities of the TCI and to terminate protocols that do not demonstrate scientific progress.